The Demigod Squad
by upilnyaxuxi
Summary: Mau tau semua kegesrekan yang terjadi entah di Atlantis, Underworld atau di Olympus? The Demigod Squad sudah menjelaskannya dengan baik, lho! Greek Gods!AU. NCT OT18. Gatau entar ada romancenya kagak, yang jelas BXB. Read disclaimer first. DLDR, YANG GAK SUKA SILAKAN CLOSE TAB, MAKASIH. Jangan lupa RNR ya XD.


The Demigod Squad

Cast : NCT OT18

Disclaimer : **_terinspirasi_** dari film Percy Jackson (tapi ceritanya gak sama -,-) sama video yang aku temuin di yt, judulnya NCT 2018 ; GREEK GODS!au _by_ linhthxo ( _link_ : youtu. be / kdigDBGOtmw (ilangin spasi). _Thanks for letting me use the au!_

Genre : humor, family, romance (iya enggak ya), _daily dose of NCT 2018_.

Warning : BXB alias humu, bahasa sehari-hari (ditambah pisuhan sehari-hari)

* * *

 **Moon Taeil** , anak tunggal Apollo yang terkenal memiliki suara paling menenangkan. Pada awalnya, dia kira hanya dia yang sedikit 'aneh', tapi ketika bertemu dengan yang lainnya, dia pikir menyenangkan juga menjalani hidup dengan menjadi seorang _demigod_. Sama dengan Apollo, dia berbakat di bidang musik dan seni. Pernah pergi ke Olympus, hanya untuk meminta uang jajan pada Apollo—dan berakhir Zeus nyaris menendangnya dari sana. Tinggal bersama ibunya, tapi lebih banyak pergi ke Olympus hanya untuk bermain dengan _adik-adiknya_. 'Aku nggak receh, makasih'—Moon Taeil.

 **Johnny Seo** , anak dari Ares. Terkenal dengan kelakuannya yang sama sekali tidak menghormati ayahnya—jika dia pergi ke Olympus, Zeus mesti mengasingkan diri terlebih dahulu ke Atlantis, supaya dia tidak berakhir nyaris menghancurkan kuil. Sang pemicu perang di antara teman-temannya, yang pada akhirnya hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu dan candaan belaka. Sok-Amerika, tapi memang keluarga ibunya tinggal di Amerika, dan mendiang ibunya juga berada di sana—mau bagaimana lagi? 'Sekali lagi, Tae, aku sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk memicu perang diantara mereka!'—Johnny Seo, sambil memohon ampun pada Taeyong yang sedang berapi-api.

 **Lee Taeyong** , karena merupakan anak dari Zeus, dia terpaksa bersikap lebih dewasa daripada yang lainnya. Namun, pada kenyataannya dia masih lebih muda daripada Taeil ataupun Johnny. Karena itulah, di saat-saat tertentu dia bisa menjadi terlalu _childish_ , contohnya saja ketika diajak ke Lotte World. Ke Olympus hanya untuk bermanja-manja dengan ayahnya. Bukan _demigod_ seperti yang lainnya, tapi dia lebih suka tinggal di Korea daripada di Olympus. Zeus sangat memanjakannya, karena dia merupakan _maknae_ di sana. 'Ayah, kau serius memintaku untuk menjaga sekumpulan bocah edan seperti mereka?'—Lee Taeyong, melongo lebar saat menyadari sekumpulan _demigod_ bocah ada di belakangnya.

 **Nakamoto Yuta** , pemuda asal Jepang yang merupakan anak dari Hermes. Jadi, tidak perlu heran kalau dia suka _traveling_ kemana saja sekaligus menguasai beberapa bahasa. Terkadang pergi ke Olympus, tapi kadang juga pergi ke Underworld—Hermes sering memberinya tugas untuk mengantarkan barang dan biasanya dia membencinya setengah mati, jadi sering tidak tersampaikan dan Zeus rasanya ingin menyambarnya dengan petir. 'Paman Hades yang tercinta, aku ingin mencium Bibi Seph, bisa?'—Nakamoto Yuta, yang langsung dihadiahi oleh sambaran api neraka spesial Hades.

 **Qian Kun** , yang paling ter- _bully_ di dalam _squad_ ini. Dan pada kenyataannya, jika dia di _-bully_ , dia tidak akan menghajar orang-orang tersebut. Setidaknya karena dia anak Satyr, sang dewa dari gunung dan hutan. Para _maknaes_ senang mem- _bully_ -nya, tapi dia tidak mau (dan selamanya tidak akan) menghajar adik-adik kecilnya. Bisa melakukan sulap, tapi Satyr hanya akan melarangnya jika dia mau melakukannya di Olympus. 'Aku-Tidak-Gendut!'—Qian Kun, langsung di puk-puk Winwin.

 **Kim Doyoung** , satu lagi member yang mudah di- _bully_ , selain Kun. Rajin, sih, iya. Ada yang buruk. Meskipun dia merupakan anak dari Poros, sang dewa pertemuan, dia biasanya datang yang paling telat di _squad_. Alasannya, aku bukan anak Chronos, jadi tidak apa, kan, terlambat? Kalau sudah begini, biasanya Zeus hanya akan memijat kening saking frustasinya. Dan Jaemin (salah satu _demigod_ , anak Chronos) akan menceramahinya soal bagaimana berharganya waktu. 'Setidaknya kalau kalian ingin aku tidak telat, mestinya kalian memberiku janji sejam lebih awal!'—Kim Doyoung, sambil ngambek pada Jaemin.

 **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul** , entah bagaimana _demigod_ ini bisa tersasar di Korea Selatan (padahal dia aslinya orang Thailand). Anak dari Themis—tapi sangat membenci buah-buahan (Themis itu notabenenya seorang dewa alam). Cerewet dan pintar menari, sayangnya terlalu mesum. Kunjungannya ke Olympus itu tujuannya hanya satu, hanya untuk _nyabe_ di sana—kepada para _demigod_ lainnya. 'Bukannya aku _nyabe_ , mereka sendiri yang mendekat padaku,'—langsung digeplak oleh Taeyong, seorang Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.

 **Jung Jaehyun** , satu-satunya putra Poseidon yang tampan (dan jangan lupakan sifat baiknya dan suara bariton-nya yang indah itu, tolong), namun _absurd_. Terkadang bisa menjadi sangat mesum (terima kasih kepada Johnny dan Ten yang hobi meracuninya soal hal-hal seperti itu), namun pada saat-saat tertentu bisa mengendalikan yang lainnya (Taeyong sempat shock ketika mengetahuinya). Tinggal di Amerika selama 4 (nyaris 5) tahun, dan sisanya dihabiskan di Korea dan Olympus, serta Atlantis. ' _yO mAn I liVe iN AmerIcA fOr foUr yEarS thAt's wHy I'm hErE mAn_ '—ngakunya pinter ngerap, Jung Jaehyun.

 **Dong Sicheng** , pemuda asal Cina yang separo-polos separo-bego. 'Seseorang tolong pecahkan kepolosannya itu, kalau tidak dia akan menjadi bego selamanya'—Lee Taeyong. Imut, sih (menurut yang lainnya) tapi polos nyaris begonya itu membuatnya mendapat nilai minus, meskipun dia ini putra dari Artemis. Paling pintar berburu dan memanah. Dia sering pergi ke Olympus untuk berlatih, dan Taeyong terlalu menyayanginya, makanya jadwal Taeyong pergi ke Olympus itu kebanyakan saat Winwin (panggilannya) juga pergi ke Olympus. 'Kenapa sih yang lainnya gila?'—padahal sendirinya juga paling bego, Dong Sicheng.

 **Kim Jungwoo** , yang paling mesum diantara yang mesum. Maklum, dia ini anak Aphrodite yang notabenenya seorang dewi cinta dan seksualitas (ehem). Meskipun mesum, dia termasuk yang paling pintar menggunakan beberapa strategi khusus. Pintar kuadrat—yang sayangnya kebanyakan tenggelam gara-gara kemesumannya itu. Sering jadi makcomblang waktu dia masih sekolah (dan belum bertemu _demigod_ lainnya), namun ketika dia bertemu _demigod_ lain, dia naik pangkat menjadi makcomblang mereka (ingat, dia anak Aphrodite). 'Aku pergi ke Olympus itu hanya untuk bertemu ibuku, tapi kenapa yang lainnya selalu melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu'—Kim Jungwoo, sambil menangis menyedihkan di bahu Taeyong.

 **Huang Xuxi/Wong Yukhei** , yang paling aneh di antara yang teraneh. Super _absurd_ , tapi jenius. _Demigod_ paling berisik setelah Chenle, didukung dengan kebiasaannya mengupil, Taeyong langsung ingin menobatkannya sebagai _demigod_ paling jorok dan rakus (karena dia yang paling banyak makan di antara yang lainnya, jangan lupa juga hitung Jaehyun). Berbicara bahasa Kanto dan Mandarin (dia paling banyak bicara dengan bahasa Kanto dan yang lainnya sering kebingungan gara-gara hal itu), selain itu juga Inggris dan Korea (yang masih belepotan tidak jelas). Anak dari Aeolus (dia sering membuat angin yang merusak tatanan rambut _demigod squad_ -nya, hanya untuk dijadikan bahan _jokes_ selama seminggu penuh), dan prinsipnya itu _flirting everytime everywhere_. Jadi jangan heran jika tiba-tiba saja dia berada di Olympus untuk _flirting_ dengan para dewi di sana (yang notabenenya merupakan kakak Taeyong). Biasanya juga dipanggil Lucas, tapi yang lainnya suka memanggilnya Xuxi (karena mereka bisa langsung teringat oleh sushi Jepang yang biasa dibuatkan oleh Yuta). 'Ten _hyung_ , Taeyong _hyung_ , jika digabung, akan BOOOM, dan dunia ini akan seperti BAAAANG'—Wong Yukhei, sambil memeragakan suatu gerakan aneh dengan tangannya feat. suara ketawanya Chenle.

 **Lee Minhyung** , alias Mark. Bocah asal Kanada, juga entah mengapa bisa tersasar di Korea. Anak kandung Hades, tapi berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan ayahnya—didukung dengan _personality_ -nya yang ceria, tidak ada yang _gloomy_ sama sekali di dalam dirinya, membuat yang lainnya bingung sebetulnya dia ini anak adopsi Hades atau anak kandungnya. Nyaris tidak pernah pergi ke Underworld (kecuali jika ayahnya memanggilnya) namun sangat sering pergi ke Olympus. Zeus terkadang bertanya-tanya, keponakannya yang satu ini sebetulnya anak siapa, dan bagaimana bisa dia terlihat lebih dekat dengan Poseidon atau Zeus ketimbang ayahnya sendiri. 'Aku anak kandung Hades. Hanya saja, aku memang hanya terlihat gila di saat-saat tertentu, tidak setiap saat seperti ayahku,'—Lee Minhyung, menjelaskan sambil nyaris nangis gara-gara yang lainnya tidak percaya dia anak kandung Hades.

 **Huang Renjun** , bocah China anak dari Erebus. Sama dengan Mark, sifatnya lebih mengarah ke ceria daripada _gloomy_. Padahal dia anak dari Dewa Kegelapan. Tidak pernah pergi ke Underworld—biasanya Erebus sendiri yang mendatanginya di Korea, tapi sering (terlalu sering malah) pergi ke Olympus dan bermain bersama _demigod_ lainnya. Paling sial, karena selalu kalah dalam setiap permainan _maknae line_ , terutama ketika berhubungan dengan olahraga. 'Winwin _hyung_ , diam sebentar bisa tidak?'—Huang Renjun yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada _claw machine_ didepannya.

 **Lee Jeno** , bocah ber- _eyesmile_ yang sering disebut sebagai orang yang paling tidak menyenangkan diantara para _demigod_ lainnya. Berkebalikan dengan ayahnya (yang terlalu sering berpesta dan menyukai keramaian), Jeno lebih menyukai tempat yang tenang. Namun, pada akhirnya dia juga hanya akan merusuh bersama yang lainnya. Yang lebih mengherankan lagi, kedatangannya ke Olympus itu selalu untuk memberi ketenangan di sana, bukannya menciptakan kehebohan seperti yang Dionysus lakukan. 'Ayah, sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku tidak mau menghadiri pesta _-mu_ itu?'—Lee Jeno.

 **Lee Donghyuck** , sang perusuh sejati. Putra dari Athena (yang sesungguhnya lebih cocok dijadikan sebagai putra dari Ares). Sama sekali tidak bijaksana (tidak seperti ibunya), namun sebetulnya seorang jenius (yang pandai berkelit). Cerewet, tukang gosip—bahkan para dewa harus berhati-hati jika ada Haechan (panggilannya) karena secuil apapun rahasia mereka akan diketahui seluruh penduduk Olympus, kalau perlu seluruh Underworld juga mengetahuinya—dan dengan kurang ajarnya pernah nyaris membeberkan seluruh rahasia Taeyong yang diketahuinya dan nyaris menerima hukuman dari Zeus. 'Setidaknya aku tidak seperti Paman Zeus yang dengan santainya mengenakan kolor lucu dengan motif rilakkuma jika sedang berada di rumah Taeyong _hyung_ ,'—Lee Donghyuck, dengan polosnya membeberkan rahasia terbesar Zeus.

 **Na Jaemin** , sempat menghilang selama setahun untuk pengobatannya, namun pada akhirnya dia kembali lagi bermain bersama yang lainnya. Tidak terlalu pendiam, tapi juga tidak terlalu cerewet (?) entahlah, di waktu-waktu yang tepat dia selalu cerewet bersama lainnya, tapi pada berbagai kesempatan (banyak) dia lebih memilih untuk diam, terutama ketika mereka tidak berada di Olympus. Anak dari Chronos, sang dewa waktu, jadi kalau misalnya saja Doyoung telat, dia pasti akan marah besar dan menjadi cerewet soal bagaimana berharganya waktu yang terbuang hanya untuk menunggu Doyoung. 'Masa sih Doyoung _hyung_ tidak tahu bagaimana berharganya waktu kita yang sudah terbuang selama nyaris empat jam seperti ini'—Na Jaemin, sambil mewek-mewek.

 **Zhong Chenle** , si lumba-lumba jadi-jadian. Suaranya melengking tinggi (apalagi kalau sudah berteriak tidak jelas dan tertawa). Anak dari Hephaestus, sangat pandai merangkai sesuatu dari besi dan memainkan api. Tapi terkadang berbahaya jika sudah tertawa—Haechan sampai ingin menyumpal pita suaranya karena suaranya yang melengking tinggi itu betul-betul membuat telinganya berdengung hebat. Olympus pernah terguncang gara-gara suaranya yang melengking tinggi, sayangnya kakak-kakak Taeyong menyukai si lumba-lumba yang satu ini (termasuk Taeyong sendiri, sebetulnya) gara-gara dia menggemaskan. 'KYAAAAHAHAHAAAAKKK'—Zhong Chenle, langsung membuat yang lainnya menutup kuping.

 **Park Jisung** , si _maknae_ alias yang termuda dari _demigod squad_. Sang separo-dewa-muda-selamanya, makanya selalu dianggap sebagai bocah oleh Taeyong. Sangat takut pada kecoak, makanya yang lebih tua biasa mengerjainya dengan kecoak karet yang selalu tersedia entah di tas milik Haechan atau tas milik Lucas. Nyaris merusak apa saja yang dipegangnya— _but everyone loves him anyway_. ' _Please_ , Jaehyun _hyung_ jauhkan—AAAARRRGH'—Park Jisung, lalu berlari kencang gara-gara Jaehyun memegang sebuah coklat berbentuk kecoak (entah bagaimana dia membuatnya) ('Padahal ini coklat buat Jaemin, kenapa malah dia yang lari seperti itu?'—seorang Jung Jaehyun yang kebingungan)

* * *

Nambah utang? Iya. Mau buat yang _fluffy_ - _fluffy_ aja selama puasa—yang Case Closed sama Antara Kutukan, Daniel dan Seongwoo baru bakal dilanjut abis lebaran (ratingnya M plis). Ini spesial selama puasa aku buatin yang ini~ hehehe *digetok* kali aja sekalian ngelanjutin yang Wanna Be My Baby, pokoknya selama puasa cuma yang imut-imut sama _fluffy_ doang, nggak pake yang rating M. Kayaknya sih habis UAS baru bisa aku _full_ nulis beginian (Selasa hari terakhir, bahasa inggris wajib doang pula XD) (gak sih, kepotong nonton film juga -,-)


End file.
